


Lady Justice

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: ColdFlash Challenge [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: A blind man with covered hands sneaks into Barry's apartment.





	Lady Justice

Barry’s woken by the loud drag of a chair.

Now, he knows he lives in a less than reputable part of Central City. He’s got a baseball bat and some self-defense from the CCPD and a childhood in the West household.

He doesn’t expect a blind burglar.

The man has a threadbare cloth tied over his eyes, but he still somehow sprinkles mini-marshmallows into a mug of hot cocoa with perfect precision. His shirt, which might’ve been white once, is just as filthy, as are his pants. He doesn’t have shoes. As he puts two more marshmallows in, Barry notices the man also has cloth tied around both his palms.

“Put the bat down, Barry,” the man drawls.

Barry starts. “How do you know my name?”

The man smiles without teeth. “Can’t expect to find someone without a name. I’ve been seeing your pretty face for quite a few years now.”

“ _What_? But you’re—I mean—”

“Yes, I’m blind,” the man says, “but I see more than humans do. Like an escape route. Or a young man who’s gonna help me.” He takes a sip of hot chocolate and sighs. “I’ve missed cocoa.”

“Listen, pal, I’ve got a badge and—”

“This timeline’s screwed up, Barry. You have to help me fix it. See, I’m a creature from the cold side of time. I know when things need to slow down, but I can also sense when they’re going _too_ slow.” He stands. “Ever get a little keyed up when lightning strikes? Get restless when you stand still? I can hear your feet right now.”

Barry glances at his feet. Sure enough, he’s bouncing on his toes. He always is—like he’s always ready to run.

The man approaches him slowly. “You’re not supposed to be like this, Barry. The slow life wasn’t meant for you, just like that cage wasn’t meant for me.”

“C-cage?” Barry whispers.

Cold fingers trace his chin. Barry’s heart rate pounds against his ribs. He didn’t think it could beat that fast.

“There’s a little circus a few streets away,” the man says, “When I get my partner back, I’ll have him burn it to the ground. But everything’s clouded until I get you back.”

He unties the cloth on his hands.

Barry drops his bat.

Two glowing blue eyes blink from the man’s palms.

“Central needs the Flash, Barry. Just as the Flash needs the Rogues. I ain’t a hero, but nobody messes with _my_ city.” A snarl curls his lips. “Especially my sister.”

“Your sister?

The man holds up his hands. “Remember who you are.”

Barry’s vision whites out.

 

“… _Snart_?”

“Welcome ba—”

Barry kisses him soundly. Len’s hands blink rapidly.

“I missed you,” Barry breathes, “I’m so sorry—I thought I could beat Savitar at his own game. But you were right, Len, you were right, I should’ve trusted myself and—I’m _so sorry_ —”

Len’s eyes roll closed. Carefully, he puts his arms around Barry’s neck and tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

“And they say the fae cause problems,” he drawls into Barry’s lips.

Barry smiles. “You cause plenty of problems.”

“I literally can’t see anything because of your screw-ups.”

“Well. Love is blind.”

“That’s not what I said at all, Barry.”


End file.
